Broken Arrow SONGFIC!
by because i say so
Summary: Jacob, has cheated on Bella and she's now with Edward. She keeps on seeing Jacob Everywhere with other girls and it just keeps on making her upset. Edward always stays by her side and helps her. Can she forget about Jacob Before the most important day of her life? SONGFIC!


**A/N Hey guys! So this is my first song fic! It's a bit cheesy, obvious and rubbish, but it was stuck in my head and I felt like posting it! Haha. Anyway….. read on **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer or Pixie Lott (No matter how much I want to be) so I don't own no character's or the song **

**Enjoy **

_What do you do when you're stuck, _

'_cause the one that you love _

_Has pushed you away, _

_And you can't deal with the pain,_

"Bella? Are you ok" asked Edward, looking down at her worriedly. " Yeah I'm fine you go ahead, I'll catch up" she said and tried to smile convincingly. She took one last look at Jacob smiling and laughing with Leah and she walked after the Cullen's.

_And now you're trying to fix me, _

_Mend what he did,_

_I'll find the piece that I'm missing,_

_But I still miss him,_

_I miss him, I'm missing him, _

_Oh I miss him, I miss him I'm missing him_

Bella was sat in her seat in French while Edward was trying to get her attention. Bella just carried on staring out of the window. She let one single tear roll down her face, why did he leave her?

_And you're sitting in the front row, _

_Wanna be first in line, _

_Waiting by my window, _

_Giving me all your time,_

"All Bella does recently is sit and stare out of her window, I feel so useless but I don't want to leave her" Edward says to Alice while looking at Bella sat at her own lunch table not eating anything.

_You could be my hero, _

_If only I could let go, _

_But his love is still in me, _

_Like a broken arrow. _

_Like a broken arrow._

Bella smiled at Edwards offer to walk her home. She politely declined and arrived home just as her dad was leaving for his night shift at work. She said goodbye to her dad and ran up to her room. It was about time she did this.

_He's the thorn in my flesh _

_That I can't take out_

She looked once more at the necklace before throwing it onto the pile. She looked at all of their memories once more, before she set them alight.

_He's stealing my breath _

_When you're around,_

Bella and Edward walked down the hallway making their way to class when Bella suddenly gasped and stopped. Edward looked up and saw Alice giving Jacob her phone number then kissing him on his cheek. Bella turned around and ran of crying silently.

_And now you're trying to convince me, _

_He wasn't worthy, _

_But you can't complete me,_

"Bella, he isn't worth it! Your too good for him!" Edward tries to convince her as she cried into his shirt " Why do you even bother with me? Sometimes I just think I will never be complete without him" she whispered as she clung on tighter.

_He's the bond that is missing, _

_I miss him, I'm missing him, _

_Oh I miss him I miss him, I'm missing him,_

Bella tried but she couldn't get Jacob out of her head. She knew she had to forget him but she couldn't.

_And you're sitting in the front row, _

_Wanna be first in line,_

Edward walked two steps behind Bella wondering if their relationship would always be like this, her always so distant and him trying to get her attention back to him.

_Waiting by my window, _

_Giving me all your time,_

Edward was sat next to Bella on her window seat as she was just staring out of her window. He had been doing that for four hours. Finally she said " Go home Edward" while still staring out of the window.

_You could be my hero, _

_If only I could let go, _

_But his love is still in me, _

_Live a broken arrow, _

_Like a broken arrow._

"Hey Bells" the familiar voice said mockingly " Jacob" Bella replied not using his nickname like he did her. She smiled at him sweetly and then flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked of down the hall promising to herself that she would forget all about him.

_What do you do _

_When your hearts in two places? _

_You feel great but you're torn inside._

Bella laughed as Edward spun her around. She felt so happy yet something was bothering her.

_You feel love but you just can't embrace it, _

_When you found the right one at the wrong time._

Ten years later Bella was waiting in a room at the back of the church. She was so nervous as she paced up and down. Why was she so nervous? She was absolutely sure about this.

_And you're _

_Sittingin the front row, _

_Wanna be first in line,_

As Bella walked down the aisle and looked up to see Edward smiling back at her she was absolutely sure this is what she wanted.

_Waiting by my window, _

_Giving me all your time, _

_You could be my hero, _

_If only I could let go,_

As she joined hands with Edward she thought about all the times Edward was there for her, the amount of times he held he as she cried. She knew this was the right decision.

_But his love still hit me, _

_Like a broken arrow. _

_Like a broken arrow..._

" If anyone objects to this man and woman getting joined together in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace" said the priest. " I do" shouted the voice that Bella had never wanted to hear again, the voice she promised herself she would never hear again. She turned around and he was stood in the middle of the aisle.

" Jacob" she whispered.

**A/N: YAY! CLIFFY! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Soooooo… How was it? Cheesy right! I was thinking of doing a sequel but I wasn't sure? So thenk you for letting me waste your time And if u like Harry potter as well and you don't mind Dramione then please read my other story If you already read my other story then I promise I will update soon!**


End file.
